1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a testing system for testing a power supply unit (PSU).
2. Description of Related Art
A PSU is an electric device capable of converting an alternating current (AC) source to a plurality of direct current (DC) output voltages to a load (e.g., personal computer). Before the PSU is used in the personal computer, the PSU should pass several tests (e.g., burn-in test, power cycling test, etc). A typical testing system includes a test chamber and a control device connected to the test chamber. A plurality of PSUs can be placed in the test chamber. An operator can operate buttons of the control device to preset a test time and a temperature in the test chamber. Then the testing system can performs the burn-in test and the power cycling test to the plurality of PSUs. However, the typical testing system is cumbersome and power-consuming.